1. Field of the Invention
This invention is relates to an injection molding apparatus.
2. Related Art
In injection molding hot runners designed for tight cavity pitch, where center-to-center nozzle channel spacing is on the order of millimeters, distribution of molding material from the mold inlet to the mold cavities is a substantial challenge.
It is typical in the art to use conventional manifold design but provide a nozzle in which a single inlet runner branches into a plurality of outlet runners. In such systems, tight pitch is achieved by the ability of the manufacturer to plan and make small-diameter and often skewed channels. However, this kind of branching design many times results in increased stack height, which can be undesirable.